


Killian Claus

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Claus is in town, and Emma Swan is on the naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian Claus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some pure, unadulterated smut for my readers as a Christmas gift. (This is my first time writing anal sex, so please, be gentle ;) ) Merry Christmas, everyone!

“Yes, Mom, we will be there at 8’clock sharp.” Emma Swan had just gotten off from an extremely grueling shift at the sheriff’s station when Mary Margaret called her on her way home. Even on Christmas Eve, thieves and drunks don’t have the decency to take the day off from their shenanigans.

The Nolan family Christmas party was taking place at the loft that evening, and it would be the first one since Killian and Emma had gotten married, which was a big deal. The past few weeks, Killian had gotten crash course in modern holiday traditions: classic Christmas songs and carols; the holiday specials; decorating the house and the trees; and the assortment of edible goodies that went along with the holidays.

Her mother was calling to remind her that she was in charge of bringing stuffing. David was preparing his famous racks of lamb, while Regina was no doubt baking a plethora of desserts for the occasion. Luckily, Emma had prepared her stuffing the previous evening, so all she had to do was bake it before leaving. As she drove up to the driveway, she was finally able to get her mother off the phone. Exiting her bug, she walked briskly up the path to the patio stairs, up the stairs and stood in front of her door. She noticed on the front of the door that a note was taped to the window. It was addressed to her, and written in Killian’s script.

What is he up to now?

Emma tore open the note, and read it aloud:

Swan,

When you enter, you will notice a package right at your feet. Please, open the package.

P.S. The stuffing has been baked and is on warm in the oven.

P.P.S. Yes, Henry assisted me.

Curious as to what her husband had planned, Emma hurriedly stuck her house key in its lock, and almost tore the door off of the frame she opened it so fast. He was right: placed right at her feet laid a present, wrapped in metallic red wrapping paper and tied together with the a white ribbon. There was also another note attached to the gift.

Emma,

Please, put this on and meet me down in the basement. I’ll be anxiously awaiting your arrival.

A shiver of excitement electrified Emma. It was discovered when they finally consummated their relationship that Emma tended to lean towards a submissive role in the bedroom, and Killian was all too eager to satisfy her needs. So ever since they officially moved into the house together, they had done a little redecorating of sorts to the basement. They kept the iron chains, but they added an assortment of whips, floggers, and paddles down there as well. Not only that, but handcuffs and toys of all shapes and for a multitude of orifices was stored in a pirate’s treasure chest. Smiling brightly at the images that were dancing through her head, Emma tore at the wrapping paper vigorously. In her hands was the softest terry cloth robe of the brightest white. Emblazoned in black on what would be the top left of it was the letter “J.” Her heart fluttered at his thoughtful gift, but then remembered that he wanted her to put it on before heading down to the basement. Making a spur of the moment decision, she divested herself of everything she was wearing—except for her wedding band—and made her way to the basement door. She was almost there when she noticed her black patent leather pumps that Killian adored placed right by the staircase. Taking that as a hint, she slipped them onto her feet.

As she approached, she began to hear a noise coming from the other side of the door. It was a sort of jingling, and it only got louder as she opened the door. Tying the robe as tight as it would go, she descended the steps to the basement. Reaching the bottom, she looked up…and could not believe what was happening.

Killian was sitting in one of the chairs from the dining room table that he must have brought downstairs. He was dressed in a red suit, trimmed in white fur, and cinched together with a black belt that had a gold buckle. Heavy black boots and hat of the same red material and white trim finished off the look. He looked at Emma like a lion looks at his prey, and Emma could feel the effects of his stare in the form of a rush of heat between her thighs.

“So, you decided to pay Killian Claus a visit. Tell me: do you like your gift?”

So, that’s the game he wants to play. “Very much so, thank you” she answered by rubbing her hand all over the robe, caressing her body with the terry cloth. “But it’s not the only thing I want for Christmas.”

“Well, you’re in luck, because it’s my job to make sure that you get everything you desire. But I do have one question?”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Killian took his chin between his right thumb and index finger and stroked his goatee. “On second thought, it might be better to ask this question if you were sitting on my lap.”

A slight blush illuminated her cheeks as she sauntered over to the chair that her husband was occupying. Emma made sure to hide the fact that she was completely nude underneath her new robe by overlapping the fabric once more and tightening the belt further. Then, she placed herself on Killian’s lap, careful not to harm the prominent bulge he was sporting through the red pants. Emma heard a groan come from him as she made contact with his erection, so she decided to wiggle her ass on it a smidge. His hook pressing into her hip made her cease her actions.

“I believe you were going to ask me a question, Killian Claus,” Emma said in the highest, most innocent voice she could muster.

“I was, wasn’t I? Well, dear one, before you ask me for more gifts, I must know one thing. And trust me when I say that the type of gifts you receive depends solely on your answer: have you been naughty or nice?”

The apples of her cheeks turned as red as holly berries as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Oh, I have been very, very naughty this year.”

Smiling and clearing his throat, he stated, “That is exactly what I was hoping to hear. So, tell me, Swan: what else would you like for Christmas?”

“Well, right now, what I really want is…a candy cane.”

Smirking, Killian asked, “A candy cane, you say?”

“Yes, but not a regular, skinny one. I need a big, thick candy cane that I can put in my mouth and suck on.”

“I think I might have just the thing you need, love.” Killian scooted Emma over onto his thigh as he adjusted the oversize buckle of the belt to loosen it up and undo. When the buckle was fully undone, Killian reached under the loose waistband of the costume’s pants and pulled out his thick, rigid cock. The tip was already glistening with pre come, and Emma took it upon herself to spread it around the head with her thumb, coating it with wetness. A hiss from Killian told her that he was enjoying the feeling of her hand on him, but she needed more, and knew he wanted it as well.

“That is the biggest candy cane I have ever seen!” Keeping with the character she established on arrival, Emma continued, “I wonder how good it tastes…”

“Best candy cane in all the realms, lass. Try it out for yourself.”

Emma listed herself off of his thigh and knelt down between his legs, putting her at eye level with his cock. As he held it in front of her, Emma licked a long, wet stripe from the base all the way to the tip. When she got to the tip, she swirled her tongue all over the mushroom head, savoring the salty flavor of his essence. Lifting her lips away from him for a moment, she said, smiling like a child on Christmas morning, “You were right: this IS the best candy cane I’ve ever had. It just melts in my mouth…”

“This makes Killian Claus very happy. You want some more, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then by all means, lick ‘till your heart’s content.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice; Emma’s lips returned to his thick member, this time wrapping around the head and sucking on it gently. She knew how much he loved this sensation, and it was affirmed by the breathy noises coming from his person. Her lips then dragged down his shaft as she took more and more of his length into her mouth and down her throat. When she reached the point in which she might gag, she brought up her hand to stroke the rest of the shaft as she moved it in sync with her bobbing head.

Emma felt his hook cradle the back of her head, putting the slightest bit of pressure on it. “That’s it, love. Suck on that candy cane.” Emma wasn’t sure that he could stay in the character, but the fact that he was doing so turned her on even more. “Place your hand on my baubles, lass. Can’t let those be ignored. I know for a fact you love fondling them.” It was true: Emma had a fixation for Killian’s balls. She always found some excuse to touch them, and he knew how much she loved them. Emma gleefully removed the red pants from Killian’s hips and thighs and let the garment pool around his ankles. When she went back to his lap, he moistened lips latched onto one of his balls, soaking it in her saliva, as she tongued it within her mouth. When she finished giving one the appropriate attention, she gave the other one the same treatment; all the while Killian stroked his cock, watching his wife popping his balls into her mouth.

“You are a vision, lass. It’s a shame that I have to punish you…”

Emma ceased her oral ministrations, and looked up at Killian. She acted innocently, but deep down she knew he could see through the act. “Punish me? Why?”

“You told me you were naughty this year. Naughty girls get punished.”

Play acting, Emma’s face turned sullen. “I guess you’re right…”

“You know I’m right; now, up with you.” Killian stood up and held out his hand and aided Emma in getting her to her feet. He then moved her so that she was facing the chair. “Let’s remove this, shall we?” Standing behind her, Killian grasped the belt of the robe, and loosened it with one hand. He then took the collar of the robe with his hand and his hook and removed his from her shoulders, down her arms, and let it fall to the floor. He gasped, not expecting Emma to have been nude underneath her gift. “Bloody hell…”

“Well? I did tell you I had been naughty all year,” she said, looking back at him and winking. “So, what is my punishment for my naughtiness, Killian Claus?”

Killian kicked off the pants from his ankle so that he could walk over to the wall on which he kept most of the whipping tools without impediment. Emma watched him walk over, and noticed another present, this one wrapped in green metallic paper tied together with a red ribbon. “Come over here and feast your eyes on another one of your gifts, dear heart.”

Heels clicking underneath her, Emma walked over to her husband and picked up the long, rectangular-shaped gift. She tore open the paper with as must fervor as she did her first, as she gazed at the cherry wood box with a tiny clasp which kept it closed. She looked into her husband’s stunningly blue eyes and pleaded, “Can I open it?”

“Of course you can.”

Emma undid the clasps and lifted the lip of the box and let out an audible gasp. Inside the box, set in crushed red velvet, were two items. The first item was a new flogger, its leather tendrils at least a foot in length. At the tip of each leather strand, there were multitudes of tiny crystals. The handle of the flogger was also embedded the same crystals. It was an absolutely exquisite piece. In the same box, a red leather collar lay in from of the flogger. Emma lifted the collar and saw there was a charm in the center. It looked to be a hook and the head of a swan forming the shape of a heart. Emma had begged and begged for months for Killian to get her a collar, and along with the flogger, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received. She was almost to the point of tears when Killian broke her out of her emotional stupor.

“May I have the honors?”

“You may.”

Killian took the collar from her, and moved around behind her as he undid the fastening with his hand. He had become very skilled at using his only hand to undo and fasten multiple restraints, so putting this on his wife was a piece of cake. Once her new adornment was in place, he turned her around to face him, and at that moment, his smile could have lit up the room. “Perfection.”

Emma placed her hand on the charm, playing with it between her fingers. “Thank you, Killian Claus. It’s exactly what I wanted this year.”

“Pleased to hear it; now, I think it’s time for my present.” Killian offered his hook for her to take, and he led her over to the chair. Placing her in front of it, he gently lowered her from the waist so that she was holding onto the seat cushion. Killian was openly staring at her gorgeous, toned legs in those heels he loved so much. He followed the trail of sinewy muscle that led up to her supple backside. He planned making it as red as his Santa suit soon. The aroma of Emma’s arousal wafted toward him from its source between her legs. He had always been attuned to her scent, and its heady aroma was causing his cock to stand at full mast once again.

Killian grasped her new flogger in his hand and made his way over to the wanton woman on display for him. Once behind her, his hook traces the curves of her backside, the chill of the metal coming into contact with her heated flesh caused Emma to squeal in delight. Then, Killian took the crystal-tipped leather straps of her Christmas gifts and tickled her cheeks, teasing and enticing her. 

“How does that feel, naughty girl?”

“It feels so good, Killian Claus.”

“Now, considering it is Christmas, I believe it only appropriate that you receive 25 lashes for your insubordination.” Taking the flogger away from her skin, he held it a few inches away from her ass before continuing, “Remember, lass: count out loud. If you forget a count or miscount, you must start all over.”

“Yes, Mr. Claus.”

“Very good. Now, on the count of three: one…” Killian didn’t even make it to three. The sound of leather hitting skin echoed through the basement. Emma’s moan of pleasure and pain was music to Killian’s ears, but amidst the noise, she still managed to squeak out a count of “one.” After five more lashes, a slight rosy tint shaded Emma’s backside. The tiny crystals also left their mark with tiny indentations in the skin. This gift certainly provided entertainment for both parties.

It was after the seventh lash that Emma miscounted.

“You know the rules, love. Let’s start over, shall we? On Dasher, on Dasher, on Prancer...” Killian, going back into character, began reciting the names of Santa’s reindeer as she continued to count out her lashes. Through fifteen of this round, Killian noticed a slight sheen of sweat dampening her back; a tiny pool of liquid collected on the small of her back. Emma’s muscles contracted more and more with every hit, but she concentrated harder this go around to count correctly. By the time he reached 25 swings, Emma’s ass was as red as Rudolph’s glowing nose.

Killian walked over to the “wall of punishment”, and placed the flogger in the designated spot that he made for it. “You were brilliant, love. Now, I think it’s time for Killian Claus to have his milk and cookies.” He could hear her giggling from her stationary position over the chair. Walking over to her once more, he lifted her up at the waist, massaging and caressing her reddened ass and her sore arm muscles before getting in front of her and sitting down on the seat cushion. He also couldn’t help but touch her cunt: she was dripping with juices. Killian’s cock stood straight up as he sat down, guiding her over to him. “Tiny for a sleigh ride, Emma.”

Emma’s legs straddled Killian’s hips, her pert breasts now mere inches from his mouth. “Here’s the milk,” he said as he closed his mouth over one of her rose-colored nipples. It hardened into a stiff peak as he suckled and licked all over the areola. Guiding her body over his shaft, he started to lower her now sodden cunt over him. Lifting his lips from her nipple, he then added, “And here’s my cookie,” before allowing her to drop directly onto his cock. Mutual groans of satisfaction emanated from both Killian and Emma as the reveled in their pleasure. She felt absolutely full with him inside her; the warmth that enveloped him from being surrounded by her was almost enough to make him come on the spot. After enjoying the fullness for a minute or two, Emma started to slowly rise and fall on his cock, coating him with her essence.

“You are a vision; far better than any sugar plum fairy, lass,” he exclaimed, mesmerized by her breasts bouncing up and down in front of him. “Gods above, that feels good…”

“You always feel incredible. Fuck…”

“Such language…”

“Naughty, remember?” Their banter quickly turned into more breathy sighs and moans as Emma bounced on his dick faster and harder with each lift. Killian’s body was now covered in sweat, their actions making his whole body glisten. Soon enough, Emma started making the high-pitched squeals that signaled her impending release. Killian clamped his hand on her hip, and placed his hook on her other one, steading her as he pounded away at her cunt. “Come for me, Emma. I need to hear you scream my name. Tell me who it was that got you everything you wanted for Christmas.”

He felt the fluttering of her inner walls just before she screamed “Fuck! Killian!” at the top of her lungs, and he felt the rush of her release coating his cock. He wouldn’t be surprised if he received any calls or texts regarding the decibel level of her scream, because he was sure the whole of Storybrooke heard her. She was riding out her orgasm, but he had yet to find his own release. That was, until she leaned down, and whispered into his ear, “If you want, Killian Claus, I’ll let you climb down my chimney…” If she was referring to what he thought she was referring to, he was not going to bypass that opportunity. Sure enough, she lifted herself off of him, forced him of the chair, and returned to the position she held while taking her licks.

Killian was finally starting to get too hot for the Santa coat, so he quickly tossed it over his head and threw it on the ground beside them. He then went over to the treasure chest and grabbed their favorite cinnamon scented lubricant. Heading back over to Emma, he opened the bottle and poured a significant amount around her puckered hole. They had only been experimenting with ass play for the past few months, but Emma soon gained an affinity for the act. The past few months have let Killian stretch Emma beyond her limits, in more ways than one.

Spreading the slick liquid around her hole carefully with his finger, he tested the waters by taking his index finger and pressing it gently inside her ass. The high-pitched sound that came from her almost made him finish off right there. Pouring a little more onto his cock, he placed the head of the shaft at her back entrance. Gently, he eased himself into her, carefully not to shove it in all at once. This elicited a deep, throaty groan from his wife.

“I’m about to make my way down your chimney. What would you like me do now, oh naughty one?”

Smiling slyly as she turned to face him, she replied, “Let it snow.”

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he thrusted deep into her ass. As Killian adjusted to her tight entrance, he thrusted faster and deeper; more and more moans and curses fell from her mouth. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good in my ass…your cock is so fucking big…you’re going to make me come again.” Emma reached between her thighs and teased her clit, spreading her juices over it to make it slick and easier to reach her peak once more. Killian’s pace became more hurried; he was nearing the edge.

“Emma, I’m so close…”

“Killian, come inside me. Fuck my tight hole until you come.”

That was all it took for Killian to explode deep within her tight asshole. A tiny drop of sweat fell from his forehead and splashed on her spine; his hair and hers was in complete disarray. They stood there, not moving, for what seemed like ages. Finally, he delicately removed his now half-hard cock from her ass, his essence rimming the outside of her hole.

Their labored breathing steadied as he once again lifted her up by her hips, turning her to face him. Smiling at one another, they embraced and joined together and warm, tender kiss. Their bodies were so covered with sweat now that when they disengaged from their hug, the air in the basement cooled off their warm bodies.

Killian was the first to break the silence. “That was…”

“One hell of a Christmas gift,” she replied, smiling widely.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. And that you love your new adornment,” he said, playing with the charm on her collar.

“I really do love it. Thank you, Killian.”

“My pleasure, Emma.” Killian stole a glance at his watch and raised an eyebrow. They had to be at the loft in an hour and half. “Do you think we will make it to party on time?”

“Hey! You’re the one that went all ‘Killian Claus’ on me and wanted to have some fun as soon as I got home!”

“And yet, you went along with it,” he pointed out.

“I sure did. And now because of you, I will most definitely be having a holly, jolly Christmas.”

Smiling, Killian put his arms around his wife once more and said, “I’m glad, because I just wanted to let you know something…”

“What’s that?”

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

That earned him a smile, a playful slap on the arm, and another deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
